


Visiting Hours

by beautifulboimckinley



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute kinda?? maybe, post squip, richjake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulboimckinley/pseuds/beautifulboimckinley
Summary: Jake finally visits Rich at the hospital.





	Visiting Hours

Rich skimmed through the newest edition of TIME magazine mindlessly and shifted his blanket so it didn’t touch his arms. When he heard a telltale buzz, he tossed away the magazine and reached for his phone. As his hand brushed against the mattress, he felt a sharp sting reverberate through his body. He’d have to get used to the burns. Oh, a text from Jake! At the sight of the notification, the pain melted away from his arm and was replaced with white-hot joy and anticipation. When he read the content of the message, his scrambled to write back and tapped at the screen frantically, making a miraculous number of typos in the process. 

jake <3: hey so i'm gonna come visit you in 15 mins so sry i couldn’t make it b4 today :( i missed you so much tho i’m so excited to see you 

 

best bi: OMG OMG IM SO HAPPY I MISSED U SO MUCH OMGGGG hEcK 

best bi: but there’s some stuff u need to know about the “real me” or whatever: ok so first of all i have a huge-ass lisp it’s kinda embarrassing lol

jake <3: AW THATS SO CUTE :)))

best bi: rlly? i don’t think so :/ but still i’m so happy to see u !! also second thing: i’m totally bisexual :)

jake <3: WHAT REALLY WOW I HAD NO IDEA???!!!??!!

 

best bi: jake my contact is best bi…

jake <3: i thought it was talking about the store best buy

best bi: ...anyway so happy to see u!! talk soon irl :)

What felt like an hour of texting Jake was only five minutes, and the next ten were some of the most nerve-wracking minutes of his life. What if Jake didn’t like his lisp? Or freak out because of his scars? Or hate him for burning down his house? Rich squeezed his eyes tight and pretended he wasn’t in a pristine, white, bland hospital room and laying on a crummy 50 dollar mattress. The artificial bright light still snuck through his eyelids, and Rich flailed around in frustration, pulling his IV cord too tight for comfort. He just wanted to leave and go home and for everything to be normal again. His squip was gone, Michael, who had inhabited his room until Jeremy was allowed to be visited, was gone as soon as Jeremy’s door had opened, and after all the metamorphosis that Rich had gone through, Jake might be gone too, and if everything good had to leave, why couldn’t the goddamn hospital white leave? His face began to heat up in some alien mixture of rage and despair, and a few tears dripped from his eyes. And then somebody knocked on the door. Quickly, Rich sat up and wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
“Rich, oh my god! How are you?” Jake leaned over to give Rich a lengthy hug.  
“Jake, I missed you so much, I’m so sorry about your house -” Jake cut Rich’s sentence short with a relieved sounding “I don’t give a shit about the house. I’m just glad that you’re okay.”  
“You don’t care about my lisp? Or the fact that I’ve been reading TIME magazine in my free time?”  
“Your lisp is the cutest thing, man. It makes me sad that I hadn’t heard your real voice until now.”  
“W-what. ANYWAY, you’re going to love the real Rich! And so are the ladies! And dudes!” Rich smiled a toothy smile and blushed red.  
Jake sat down on the rickety bed, waited for it to stop squeaking, and grabbed Rich’s hand.  
“OWWW!”  
“What? I’m so sorry - oh hell, you have a burn there - ohmygodyouhaveburnsallover.” Jake’s face grew pasty white and his hands quavered and sweat. “What can I do to help you? Dude, I feel so bad that I never stopped you at the party.”  
“You don’t have to feel bad. You’re here now.”  
“Would it be ok if I kissed you?”  
“WHAT”  
Jake, still shaking, stood up in a nervous haze. One aggressive shiver sent him catapulting over the IV cord and back onto the hospital bed. And, since the hospital bed was tiny, on Rich’s lap.  
“Jesus, Jake, maybe be careful on those crutches.”  
“Sorry I asked you that - it was an impulse and I really shouldn’t have…”  
“Nah, man, do it.”  
Rich drew in a shaky breath and attempted to calm his pounding heart.  
“Kiss me.”  
The attempts were in vain.  
“Ok.” So Jake kissed him softly and chastely on the lips, both parties blushing profusely.  
“That’s gay, Jake. But do it again?” Rich chuckled and Jake leaned in again, more confident this time.  
And to Rich, it felt like heaven. That blinding hospital light was replaced with a warm fireplace and although the contact made his arms sting a little bit, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Jake’s touch was like ointment to his burns, and as the kiss continued, Rich melted into the feeling. His squip was gone, but that didn’t matter anymore. He may have an embarrassing lisp and weird love of TIME magazine, but Jake was kissing him and -  
VISITOR HOURS ARE OVER. ALL VISITORS RETURN TO THE WAITING ROOM AND CHECK OUT. THANK YOU.  
“Selfie?”  
“Oh my god, Jake.” The picture was taken and Jake reluctantly left the hospital, after a kiss on the cheek and several promises to visit the next day. After a couple of minutes, Rich again picked up his phone and saw that Chloe had sent him a twitter screenshot. 

JAKE D. (@jakeydillinger)  
Selfie with my best friend/love of my life at the hospital! XD

Chlo Cat: WHAT IS THIS ABOUT??? RICH???

 

best bi: WHAT THE FUCK JAKE I DIDN’T THINK HE WOULD POST IT OH MY GOD

Chlo Cat: K but what is it about..? are you two together or ;)

best bi: idk tbh? we kissed 

Chlo Cat: YOU KISSED 

best bi: haha yep 

Chlo Cat: JENNA IS GONNA EXPLODE OMFG

 

best bi: xoxo gossip girl

Chlo Cat: TELL ME MORE

Chlo Cat: RICH TELL MEEEE

Chlo Cat: RICH 

Rich snickered, smiled, and curled up to sleep. The hospital mattress was still shitty, but now it smelled kind of like Jake.


End file.
